Punishment
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like to kill someone? Well, what about someone you love? Imagine how Natsu Dragneel felt when he killed the love of his life. Of course, it was deception, but still, no matter if it was an accident or not, punishment is still inflicted.


**Punishment**

Ever wonder what it was like to kill someone? How about someone you trust implicitly? How about... someone you love?

Yeah, life's a bitch sometimes. Especially for Natsu Dragneel and to him, killing Lucy Heartfilia is the greatest blunder he ever made in his life.

It all started three weeks ago...

* * *

"Luce, c'mon, this job's gonna be easy," Natsu grinned.

The girl chewed her lip. "I don't know, Natsu. The description said there's an illusion mage involved in the kidnappings. You know how confused you get when it comes to illusion magic."

He grumbled a little, but refused to let it rest. "But Luce, you said you were out of money and this job pays 800,000 Jewels!"

"I know I need the money, but I'm worried about you, you know. You never know what might happen."

"Please, I'll just roast this illusion guy into a crisp and we'll be back home before you know it."

Lucy sighed. "Alright, but let's bring Erza and Gray along just in case."

Natsu gave her a wounded look. "You have no confidence in my abilities."

"I'm just worried that you'll get confused by the illusion magic and I won't be able to help you. Erza can. Her fake eye can see through illusions."

"Fine, but I don't want Ice Breath coming," Natsu muttered.

But Lucy had already asked the other two members of Team Natsu to come along. "Erza! Gray! Natsu and I have a job we wanna take! Do you want to come along?"

"What's the job?" Gray asked.

"Kidnapping, it seems," Erza said, examining the request sheet she'd taken from Lucy. "And an illusion mage as well and the pay seems decent enough for a job this hard." She nodded with approval. "We'll take it."

Mira jotted down their names in the large job book. "Be careful alright? Illusion magic is no joke and many mages have died because of it."

"Naw, it's gonna be ok," Natsu said confidently. "We have Erza with us after all."

"Still, be safe alright?"

"We will," Lucy assured her.

"We will meet at 10am in the train station so get some rest," Erza told them. They nodded and left their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke to find a tuft of pink hair in her face, a familiar snoring sound by her chest, and warm arms around her waist. Rather than yelling and kicking the boy out of her bed, she merely blushed crimson and stroked his head, marveling at the soft texture despite its spiky appearance.

Natsu yawned and looked up. "Morning, Luce." His dark eyes focused on her red face and his voice became concerned and scared. "What's wrong, Lucy? Do you have a fever? You should stay home if you do!"

"No, no," Lucy soothed. "I'm fine. Now how about some breakfast before we meet them? We have enough time."

He brightened at the mention of food. "Sure!"

"I need a shower first, but I guess some toast wouldn't be too bad while you wait."

She gently nudged him off and he complied, eyes eager for breakfast as he watched her go into the kitchen and slip two pieces of bread into the toaster.

To a casual observer, the two may look like an adorable teenage couple, but in truth, the two of them were to afraid of rejection to confess their feelings to each other. As such, they stayed close to one another, hoping for the chance to tell each other how they feel while keeping up the pretense of friendship while they yearn for something more.

As soon as the toast popped out, Lucy picked them up and slid them onto a plate. Natsu was already there, mouth watering with hunger. "Don't eat too much, alright? Just wait until I finish showering before eating anything else."

"Then don't take so long," he replied and lit the toast on fire before digging in.

Lucy sighed and disappeared into the bathroom, smiling slightly.

* * *

They met Erza and Gray at the station and bought tickets for the next train out of Magnolia Station. Happy did not accompany them, as he had gone on a mission with Wendy, Romeo, and Charle.

As soon as the train moved, Natsu collapsed onto Lucy's lap and moaned with agony. "Nooooooooo... Stooooooooooooooop."

A corner of Lucy's mouth twitched up in a smile and she stroked his slightly sweaty hair in a soothing rhythm. "It'll be okay soon, Natsu. Just hold out for a while."

He sighed and fell asleep, his face nuzzling into her stomach.

Gray caught Lucy's blush and grinned. "Nice to see you and Flame Brain an item."

Lucy turned even redder. "We're not an item!" she snapped.

"I approve of your relationship," Erza said. "The two of you make astounding partners and comrades."

Lucy groaned. "We're not a couple!"

"But do you like him?" Gray asked bluntly.

She tried to think of ways not to answer him, but it was inevitable. Bowing her head, she whispered, "Yes."

"You should tell him," Erza advised.

"Yeah, no matter how many times you may try to flirt with him or drop hints, he'll never get it. Your best shot is to tell him straight out," Gray said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Believe me, I know. I've tried dropping hints already, but he never seems to get it! Right now, I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him."

"Well, don't wait too long or it'll be too late." Erza seemed genuinely concerned in the progress of their possibly soon-to-be relationship.

Lucy gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll definitely tell him soon."

"Good."

* * *

They pulled into the last stop on the line and got off, hauling their luggage after them. As usual, Erza's enormous cart occupied most of the space while the boys carried next to nothing except for their packs.

"Where do we go now?" Lucy asked.

"The request said to meet with the head of a village called Clover. According to the map, Clover is an easy day's walk ahead of us." Erza was referring to a map as she spoke.

Behind her, Natsu and Gray were head-butting once again.

"I'll fry you to a crisp," Natsu growled.

"Bring it, you stupid dragon," Gray snarled back.

"Stop it you guys!" Lucy protested.

Natsu immediately retreated and went to stand by her side. "What's wrong, Luce?"

"Nothing. You two are just being immature idiots."

He pouted. "I'm not!" He hesitated, then asked, "What's immature?"

Lucy facepalmed. "I don't even have the heart to tell you."

"Aww… please?" He looked at her with puppy eyes and she turned her head away.

"No."

"PLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE?"

Lucy stared into his eyes with a dazed look. "What?"

Gray watched them and snickered. "Go get a room, lovebirds."

They whirled around. "WE'RE NOT!" they yelled.

"Sure, sure," he said casually, walking past them.

Natsu and Lucy glared at his retreating back. "We should get him back for that," Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan," he whispered back.

That night as they bedded down in their sleeping bags, Gray suddenly started howling.

"Gray!" Erza roared. "Shut up and sleep!"

Gray tore out of his sleeping bag. "There was something in there! It burned me!"

"Eh, Gray?" Natsu said, barely concealing his grin. "But I didn't do anything."

Gray glared at Natsu and Lucy, who were laughing, completely failing to hide their laughter. "You two…," he grumbled and zipped open his sleeping bag to kick the scalding hot rock out, leaving a scorched hole in the fabric.

Erza watched amusedly before turning over and snuggling into her bag. "Go to sleep everyone, tomorrow we're going into Clover."

"Aye!"

* * *

Clover is a charming little town that was a little old-fashioned. There were white-painted porches with rocking chairs, window boxes overflowing with bright red and white flowers, and cobblestone paths.

"Uwaa!" Lucy gushed. "This place is so cute!"

Natsu, however, was not so impressed.

"This place is tiny! And old!" he moaned loudly.

Erza and Lucy glared at him and he shrank back to hide behind Gray, quivering. "Idiot," Gray snorted.

They met with a tiny old lady who sat in the porch of a large house in a wicker chair and knitting what looked like a brown and blue sweater despite the heat. "Well hello, dear," she croaked as Lucy walked up. "Are you the Fairy Tail wizards?"

"Um… yes we are," Lucy replied nervously.

"Well then, let me see your mark, dear, just in case…" the old lady squinted at Lucy's outstretched hand before nodding. "Sit down, then. Would you like some homemade lemonade?"

They nodded and sat down on the rest of the wicker chairs as a young woman who was barely twenty and had light brown hair served them lemonade with plenty of crushed ice and lemon slices and a platter of fresh sugar cookies.

"If you need anything, call for Sara," she said with a warm smile before disappearing back into the house.

"Well… several days ago, my son was with my grandson in the forest when my grandson disappeared into thin air. His wasn't the only disappearance: Emma from next door is a sweet little girl and now she's missing. Then there's Jacob's son and Quentin's niece and even Sara's little brother. Twelve children have gone missing and I don't want to lose any more in Clover."

Erza spoke up after a sip of lemonade. Behind her, Natsu had already seized the sugar cookies and was done with half of them. "Do you know when the kidnappings take place?"

The old woman, Sue, shook her head. "They take place at night most of all, but Emma and Sara's little brother were kidnapped in the daytime." Her voice turned fearful. "We know there's that illusion mage out there and I shudder to think of what he's doing to those poor children."

Determined, Lucy stood. "Don't worry, we'll get them back safe and sound."

At that moment, there was a scream and a wild-haired woman with a terrified face ran out of a house across the street. "My baby! My baby is missing!"

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza leapt off the porch. Instantly, Erza spotted a dark shape darting away into the shadows. "There he is!" she yelled and re-equipped into her Flight Armor, giving chase after the shape.

Gray ran after her, followed by Natsu and Lucy. They ran all the way to the forest where they plunged into the dark shadows.

"Erza! Wait up!" Natsu yelled, flames bursting from his hands to propel him forward.

"I'm here!" came the faint call and Lucy, Gray, and Natsu hurried over to find Erza standing over a man in black clothes lying prone on the ground. A blond child about four years old was curled close to Erza's legs, watching the proceedings with bright eyes.

"Is that the kidnapped child?" Lucy asked, panting.

"Yes. Her name is Eva."

"Where is Mommy?" Eva asked.

"We'll bring you back to your Mommy soon," Lucy assured her.

"Lucy, I think you and Natsu should bring her back home now. Her mother muse be worried sick," Erza commanded.

"Sure thing!" Natsu said and picked up Eva, who squealed and giggled as Natsu set her on his shoulders, her legs dangling alongside his neck.

Lucy smiled and walked next to him as they went back to town, Gray and Erza staring after them.

"You know," Gray said after the three of them disappeared. "They actually look like a real family."

Erza only nodded in response.

* * *

Eva's mother was crying when Lucy and Natsu arrived at Clover. As soon as she saw Eva, she let out a cry and rushed towards them.

"Eva! Eva!" she cried.

Natsu set Eva on the ground and the little girl ran towards her mother, yelling, "Mommy!"

Natsu smiled as Eva's mother embraced the girl in a tight enfolding hug and reached his hand to grasp Lucy's. She looked at him with astonishment, then smiled and squeezed it.

"We should get going," Lucy whispered.

He nodded and they slipped back into the forest.

* * *

When they got back, the man was still unconscious and Erza and Gray were patiently waiting for the two of them. It was sunset by now and a small campfire was set up.

"What took you so long?" Gray asked as Natsu and Lucy came up.

"We weren't gone that long," Lucy said, sitting down by the fire.

Gray handed her a cup of water and she drank gratefully.

"We're going to interrogate this man tomorrow," Erza said. "I want to know who he's working with and why they are kidnapping children."

"It's most likely that illusion guy. But I don't get why he wants to kidnap kids," Gray said.

"It could be a psychological issue," Lucy said, her author's mind taking over. "Maybe there's a traumatizing accident that happened and maybe involved a child of his or children and he couldn't get over it so he kidnaps kids to ease his pain by pretending they're his."

Erza nodded. "That could be a possibility. It's not impossible."

"But did it happen before?" Lucy wanted to know.

Erza shook her head. "I don't know."

Natsu was already snoring and Gray was dozing off, head nodding. Within seconds, he was sprawled on the ground much like Natsu was.

"We should sleep," Erza sighed. "Get some rest. We'll look for the rest of them tomorrow morning."

"Aye!"

* * *

They walked on deeper into the forest. The man had disappeared overnight and Erza was furious and had Natsu track him with his nose.

"How much longer?" Lucy sighed.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Natsu grumbled.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached a pile of ruins. What remained seemed to be some sort of long-ago mansion. It was mostly intact, but it was obvious that nature had quickly held claim over it.

"They're in here," Natsu said. He lit himself on fire with his trademark grin. "I'm all fired up!"

Erza stopped him with an outstretched hand. "Don't just charge in there. We need a plan."

"How about this: Divide and conquer," Gray said, cracking his knuckles.

Lucy facepalmed. Gray was almost as excited as Natsu about this.

Erza hesitated. "Alright. But if you see the enemy, don't hesitate to take them out. We've got to find the leader."

The boys immediately charged in, the girls following right after.

"W-Wait! What if we do run into the leader?" Lucy cried.

"Aw, lighten up, Luce! He can't do anything!" Natsu called bacl

"But, but, but…," Lucy began, but Natsu clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," he said.

Although she still had her doubts, Lucy shrugged and surrendered, following Natsu into the dark foyer.

Remnants of its former glory still remained. A dusty crystal chandelier gleamed dully from the pale sunlight that tricked in through the front door. The marble floor had an inch of dust on it, and the velvet drapes were riddled with holes from moths. Cobwebs hung thickly in nearly every available nook and cranny. A single staircase led to a platform that had two smaller staircases that branched off to two directions that led into the mansion.

"What a mess," Lucy said.

"It sure has seen better days," Gray agreed.

"Lucy, you and Natsu take the left staircase. Gray and I will take the right," Erza ordered. They nodded and charged up the stairwell and then onto their respective directions.

The corridor Natsu and Lucy went to had a faded rich blue carpet that stretched down the hallway. On the right were long high windows and facing them on the left were white double doors with cream-colored scrollwork and tarnished bronze doorknobs.

Lucy opened the first one into an ornate room with plush velvet sofas in mahogany frames. Most of the sofas were overturned and the small coffee table in the middle was covered in gray dust and the dark brown limp mess in the center was what Lucy assumed to once be colorful flowers. Her theory was enhanced as she saw a shattered dusty crystal vase lying on the ground half-hidden behind an upturned sofa.

"C'mon. There's nothing here," Natsu said and closed the door after ushering Lucy out.

The next three rooms were empty except for insects and other kinds of vermin. (One of them contained a nest of mice that made Lucy shriek with fear and Natsu roar with laughter at her terrified face.) They headed to the second floor and found nothing, although they did encounter Erza and Gray, before doubling back and going to the third floor where they encounter their first enemies.

"Open, Gate of the Crab!" Lucy called. Cancer immediately jumped into action, stripping the men of their hair as they ran away.

"Pleasure to work with you, ebi," he said and disappeared back to the Spirit World.

Natsu had finished his group in about two seconds flat and was waiting with his arms crossed and his back against the wall for Lucy. "You're slow," he said, a teasing tone in his voice.

She stuck her tongue out at him and continued walking. "Not my fault," she grumbled.

They bumped into Gray and Erza once again.

"We were attacked only seconds ago," Gray said.

"Same here," Lucy replied.

"We should stay together from now on," Erza said, still in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She re-equipped back to her usual outfit and turned to the direction Natsu and Lucy came from.

A second group of men in dark clothes was charging towards them. Gray and Natsu attacked simultaneously towards that group as a third group attacked the girls from the left.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled the same time as Gray called, "Ice Make: Lance!"

"Open, Gate of the Virgin!"

"Demon Blade Crimson Sakura!"

Both groups were overwhelmed by the attacks, allowing the four mages to defeat them with ease.

"Punishment, princess?"

"No… you can go back now," Lucy sighed.

"We should go," Erza said and they hurried up to the final floor of the mansion.

It was completely obliterated to form one gigantic room. Groups of people were scattered throughout the room. And all of them were facing the four of them.

"Divide and conquer," Gray reminded them under his breath.

Then all hell broke loose.

Lucy charged for the right as Erza charged for the middle. Natsu and Gray leapt randomly into the fray.

All the men looked the same, and the four of them mowed them down by the dozens. Lucy had called out Taurus, Loke, and Sagittarius. Erza attacked mercilessly, each stroke of her sword causing dismay to another enemy. Natsu and Gray were reckless, blasting away regardless of safety.

It wasn't long until the rest of them surrendered and retreated. They drew back to the north of the room, eyeing the mages.

"Where's the illusion mage?" Erza muttered under her breath.

An explosion behind them answered her question. They flew through the air, yelling. What had appeared to be a harmless patch of rotten wood in the wall rippled and out of nowhere, there stepped a thin man with a shock of salt-and-pepper hair and cold blue eyes.

"Here I am," he said cheerfully. At his appearance, his followers muttered amongst themselves and trickled out of the room down to the second floor and presumably out of the abandoned mansion.

When the last of them were gone, the man spoke again. "Greetings, Fairy Tail, I am Quentin and you are intruding on my territory."

"Why are you kidnapping children?" Erza asked.

Quentin shrugged. "Secret." He rolled up the sleeves of his black sweater. "Now… shall we get on with it?"

The ground behind him boiled and out of the carpet rose a massive fire-breathing dragon. Lucy shrieked.

"Relax, it's just an illusion," Erza soothed her, her left eye closed as she peered out of her right.

"Ah, I didn't know your right eye can see through my illusions. That's not good," Quentin sighed. "But believe me, my illusions are a level higher than what most mages can do."

The dragon roared so loudly that dust shook from the ceiling and lunged at Natsu, Lucy, and Gray. Erza tackled Quentin, who conjured a sword out of thin air.

Lucy froze as she reached for a key. "Guys, I'm almost out of magic power. I only have enough to summon one spirit."

Natsu and Gray groaned. "Alright, summon one and hold on as long as you can," Gray called. "We'll cover for you!"

She nodded and pulled out a key. "Open, Gate of the Lion!"

Loke came out again and glanced at her worriedly. "I'll try to stay as long as I can with my own power but I'll still be forced back after yours runs out."

Lucy nodded, panting, as the boys leapt towards the "dragon".

"Ice Make: Battle Axe!"

"Regulus Impact!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Their attacks seemed to have no impact on the "dragon". It roared and swiped at Gray, who dodged. "Shit, none of our attacks work on it," Gray spat angrily.

On the other side of the room, Erza also seemed to be having trouble. "Natsu! I need your help!" she called.

Quentin, realizing that he'll have two against him, licked his lips worriedly and disappeared.

"Come back! Coward!" Natsu roared. He spun around, catching Quentin's scent and seeing him standing behind him. "You're not getting away now," he growled. Crackles of bright lighting surrounded him as he sucked in his breath.

Erza, too late, saw through the disguise. "NATSU! NO!"

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Too late, as soon as he loosed the flames, he caught the wisp of a familiar scent.

The blast that resulted blew out the entire south wall of the mansion and part of the roof. The dragon roared and disappeared in a puff of smoke. But strangely, Loke let out a strangled cry and disappeared in a shower of golden light.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

Natsu, panting, looked out at the crumbled wall.

Erza re-equipped back to her usual outfit and slapped Natsu clear across the face, tears leaking from her eyes. "YOU IDIOT!" she bellowed. "THAT WASN'T HIM!"

"What do you mean that wasn't him?" Gray asked, but Natsu froze, understanding, with horror, what he had done.

"LUCY!" he screamed, dashing to the edge of the torn floor where he had last seen "Quentin". "LUCY!"

"What's going on," Gray demanded.

"Quentin disguised Lucy as himself. It was probably a plan to escape and in the process, killing off one of our own," Erza whispered.

Gray stared at her, then turned to Natsu, who was pacing along the edge, desperately calling out of her. "No fucking way," he whispered.

"She couldn't have survived a blast like that," Erza said, turning away. Instantly, Natsu was in her face.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" he roared. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT! SHE COULD STILL BE ALIVE SOMEWHERE!"

So saying, he leapt out of the hole and dropped down three stories to the forest below.

* * *

He searched all day and all night, calling for her until his voice was hoarse and his body was worn from shouting. He collapsed by a small silver spring fed my a trickling stream and watched the moon's reflection ripple in the water… until something gold glinted in the corner of his eye.

"Lucy?" he croaked.

There was no noise and when he crawled over to investigate, he found her key ring with its ten golden keys and five silver keys.

There was no sign of her.

He clutched it to him and cried soundless tears. Getting up, he stumbled into the shadows, continuing to search for her even in the dark.

By morning he was a fatigued and emotional wreck.

Gray and Erza found him lying in a pile of wet leaves in the base of a cluster of boulders, eyes open and bloodshot, the key ring clutched tightly in his numb hands. Without a word, Gray picked him up and carried him back towards the mansion. Erza decided to stay and search some more, but knew that if Natsu hadn't found her, no one had a hope of finding her.

Once they were all back, Natsu had fallen asleep out of exhaustion and Gray and Erza decided to stay one more night.

They both knew that it was Natsu who had killed Lucy, even if he had been deceived. They knew Natsu would be blaming himself, and they were right.

He did not sleep well that night and on the train ride, he slept some more, but again did not sleep well. By the time they got to Fairy Tail, he was even more exhausted than before.

Wendy put him to a dreamless sleep for several days, letting him heal his body and mind.

When he woke, the first thing he saw was Lucy's keys and he started sobbing, turning his face into the pillow to muffle the sounds of his cries. Eventually, he managed to stand up, clutching her keys, and shuffle to the door of the infirmary.

Fairy Tail was in mourning, dressed all in black. They watched with dull eyes as he stumbled out to the hall, looking around before going out the doors without a word to anybody.

He walked slowly through the streets listening to the whispers of townspeople as they watched him go by.

"Heard he killed his partner in an accident."

"They never found her body…"

"Probably blown to smithereens…"

"Found only her keys…"

"Magic…"

"Dangerous…"

"Killed…"

"Murdered…"

Death. Death. Death.

He turned a deaf ear to them and continued on his way until he found himself in front of Lucy's apartment. Jumping up, he hoped to find her waiting for him, but he found nothing but an empty apartment. At least, empty of her.

He settled on her bed and pressed her pillow to him, catching her scent.

It was already fading.

He lied down, snuggling under the blanket and closing his eyes, breathing her scent. He faded into unconsciousness again.

For years and years after, Natsu Dragneel was never the same again. He blamed himself everyday for the death of his beloved, Lucy Heartfilia, and as such, never used the same spell that killed her ever again.

He also never let himself smile ever again, not after knowing that he himself had stolen the only smile in the world that could make him happy.

Erza and the others watched on with sympathy, but knew that this was his way with dealing with the greatest mistake of his life. It was his punishment.

After all, he had killed the love of his life without knowing it.

* * *

**The ending's a little sloppy, but that's only because I've had a really horrible day and I was rushing to finish it. Please review!**

**And please read and review on my other fanfictions! It breaks my heart that nobody's really reading them and it would be greatly appreciated if you could leave a review for me after reading them. Thank you :)**


End file.
